Moonbow
by Yhumi Yuu
Summary: Pelangi di malam hari, sekedar fenomena alam atau sebuah keajaiban?/ "Wanita ini, wanitaku. Dia benar-benar malaikat bahkan sebelum ia mengenal surga."  SongFic pertama saya. terispirasi dari lagu Sammy Simorangkir-Kesedihanku


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Moonbow : Aiiko Aiiyhumi**

**Kesedihanku : Sammy Simorangkir**

**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO, CRACK.**

.

.

.

**Author's Note: **

**Hai semua… ^O^/**

**Saya membawa fic baru nih… *plak-padahal ada 2 fic yang masih terbengkalai-***

**Ini song fic pertama saya, diringi dengan lagu barunya Sammy Simorangkir-Kesedihanku (suka banget sama lagu ini).**

**Saya gak tau apa genre fic ini benar atau salah (tapi ini cukup sedih loh), jadi kalau ada kesalahan-kesalahan pada fic ini, saya mohon kritikan dan sarannya, tapi saya belum siap menerima flame… T_T**

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari cerpen yang saya buat waktu kelas 2 SMP (sekarang saya kelas 2 SMA) jadi harap maklum kalau ada kekurangan di sana-sini. Tapi saya harap semoga readers semua menikmati fic ini… ^_^**

**Ok, here we go..!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~MOONBOW~**

**Sasuke's POV**

Bulan tidak muncul malam ini, malam ke 27 dari bulan Desember. Aku duduk menghadap langit menyaksikan bintang-bintang yang saling berkedip. Malam ini aku ke sini, ke tempat ini, datang khusus untuk menatap langit menunggu datangnya pelangi. Mungkin ini sesuatu yang gila,karena sampai kapanpun tak akan pernah ku temui lagi pelangi dimalam hari, dan mungkin saja aku akan dianggap mencoreng nama baik keluargaku karena melakukan hal gila ini, keluarga Uchiha. Tapi inlah yang selalu ku lakukan setiap tahun tepatnya setiap tanggal 27 Desember, itu adalah tanggal yang sangat bersejarah, hari lahirnya seseorang yang menjadi malaikat hidupku. Walaupun kini dia kembali ke sisi Tuhan, tapi masih ku ingat dan tak mungkin ku izinkan hilang dari memoryku setiap kenangan tentangnya, senyumnya yang entah mengapa mampu mempengaruhiku untuk turut tersenyum, pandangan mata lavendernya yang meneduhkan, tak pernah ku lihat kesedihan disana, dan rambut indigonya yang selalu lembut dan beraroma khas.

Hinata, nama yang sederhana namun indah. Kini menjadi nama salah satu bidadari di nirwana sana.

**~Sepinya hari yang ku lewati~**

**~Tanpa ada dirimu menemani~**

**~Sunyi ku rasa dalam hidupku~**

**~Tak mampu aku tuk melangkah~**

Sudah empat tahun sejak kejadian itu. Saat itu adalah saat yang tidak akan pernah ku lupakan. Berawal karena penyakit yang di deritanya, penyakit yang bahkan dokterpun tak dapat mengidentifikasinya. Hinata harus terkulai lemah di rumah sakit berjuang melawan penyakitnya dengan bantuan seorang dokter dan perawat-perawatnya. Dan aku di balik jendela tempatnya dirawat, sungguh memalukan, tak ada yang dapat ku perbuat untuknya, dalam hatiku hanya terus berharap agar ia disembuhkan atau paling tidak beri kami waktu sedikit lagi untuk bersama. Tubuh 20 tahun itu terlihat sangat lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit yang sempit. Ayah dan saudaranya tampak sangat sedih dan khawatir.

Seorang pria berambut panjang yang memiliki mata yang sama dengan Hinata menghampiriku, dia adalah kakaknya Hinata. Langkahnya begitu besar dan cepat, tangannya terkepal dan wajahnya memerah karena menahan amarah. Aku tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku, Buaakkk! Sebuah tinju tepat dilayangkan ke wajahku, seperti belum puas sebuah tinju lainnya dilayangkan di perutku, ku rasakan darah mengalir dari mulutku, tapi apa yang dapat ku lakukan? Aku pantas menerimanya.

"Kau puas hah? Kau puas melihat adikku menderita? Besar sekali nyalimu masih menampakkan wajah disini,"

"….."

"Apa? Kenapa diam saja?"

"Aku mencintai istriku," jawabku tanpa melihat ke arahnya.

"Masih pantas kau menganggap dirimu suami Hinata? Brengsek!"

Satu lagi pukulan telak di rahangku, aku sudah mati rasa, ini tidak sebanding dengan penderitaan yang di alami Hinata sekarang.

"Kak Neji sudah, inikan bukan sepenuhnya salah kak Sasuke, bagaimanpun juga, dia itu suami kak Hinata, aku yakin dia juga terpukul dengan keadaan kak Hinata sekarang, kita semua sama-sama sedih, untuk apa bertengkar?"

Hanabi, adik bungsu Hinata, satu-satunya anggota Hyuuga yang menyetujui penuh hubunganku dengan Hinata.

"Anak kecil diam saja! Kau tau apa? Si brengsek ini yang menyebabkan Hinata sampai harus menderita seperti ini,".

"Aku memang masih kecil, tapi setidaknya hargailah Ayah.." dia memandang ke arah Hiashi-sama yang kini sedang duduk menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan dan kedua sikunya menumpu pada lutut. Lalu kembali Hyuuga kecil itu memandangi sepupunya, "Jangan membuatnya semakin bertambah sedih," lanjutnya disertai dengan air mata yang sudah mulai menuruni pipinya.

Neji tampak mulai dapat mengendalikan diri, bukan berarti aku juga bisa bernapas lega, akan ada saatnya nanti dia tidak akan melepaskanku.

Suasana hening yang menyesakanpun kembali tercipta, aroma obat khas rumah sakit menguar dimana-mana, sedangkan disekelilingku hanya dipenuhi warna putih dinding yang dingin. Dua jam kemudian, dokter yang merawat Hinata akhirnya keluar.

"Dok bagaimana anak saya?" ayah Hinata langsung menghampiri dokter itu dengan ekspresi khawatir. Denagn mimic pasrah dokter itu menjawab, "Sebelumnya kami mohon maaf, ini kasus yang sangat sulit, karena kehilangan bayinya yang masih dalam kandungan beberapa waktu yang lalu, membuat Hinata shock berat, hal ini makin memperparah penyakitnya," "Kakak saya sakit apa dok?" Hanabi tidak kalah khwatirnya. "Kami juga belum mengetahui dengan jelas penyakitnya, semacam kanker otak, tapi lebih parah dari itu, ini penyakit yang sangat berbahaya, kemungkinan selamat sangat kecil, menurut medis Hinata hanya mampu bertahan satu atau dua hari saja. Sebenarnya Hinata sudah mngidap penyakit ini sejak lama, tapi ia memaksaku merahasiakannya, karena itu aku benar-benar minta maaf," Jelas dokter bernama Tsunade itu panjang lebar. Mendengar Hinata menderita penyakit yang sangat parah terlebih lagi ia hanya mampu bertahan dalam waktu sesingkat itu, tanpa sadar ku rasakan air mata mengalir deras di pipiku.

"Saya harap selama itu jangan sampai hatinya sakit atau jiwanya terguncang. Buat dia selalu bahagia. Saya permisi," lanjutnya sebelum dia berlalu. Tak lama kemudian seorang perawat yang sangat ku kenal,terutama rambut pinknya itu, dia sahabatku dan Hinata, Sakura, mengampiri kami.

"Hinata sudah sadar, tapi dia butuh istrahat, besok pagi baru boleh di besuk," kemudian dia melihat ke arahku, ku rasakan tepukan lembut di pundakku. "Sabar Sas.." kemudian Sakura juga pun pergi.

Ku pandangi Hinata dari luar jendela, dia tampak sangat pucat, tiba-tiba ada suatu rasa dalam dada ini yang mendesak ingin tersampaikan, perasaan rindu ingin memeluknya, merengkuh dan membuatnya merasa terlindungi seperti biasanya, namun rasa itu terpaksa harus tertahan, semoga esok lekas menjelang.

.

.

~ 3 3 3 ~

.

.

Pagi sudah menyapa, itu artinya akau sudah boleh menjenguk Hinata, Tidur di kursi rumah sakit, membuat pinggangku sedikit sakit, sedikit kesulitan untuk bangun. Jam tanganku menunjukan pukul 06.00. ku acuhkan sakit yang bukan seberapa ini, ada yang jauh lebih penting. Aku berjalan, melewati kamar Hinata.

Setelah hampir satu jam, aku kembali lagi ke kamar Hinata. Kalau benar apa yang di katakan Tsunade-sama tadi malam, berarti aku hanya punya kurang dari sehari untuk bersamanya. Aku sangat tidak ingin mempercayai itu, terus ku yakinkan hatiku bahwa Hinata pasti mampu bertahan, kami akan bersama lagi, bahagia seperti dulu bahkan jika cinta kami tak akan pernah mendapat restu dari ayahnya. Ku masuki kamar rawat Hinata dan hendak menyapanya, tapi ternyata aku keduluan olehnya, saat ku buka pintu.. "Ohayou Sasuke-kun," dia menyapa dengan wajah berseri-seri walaupun pucat.

Ku langkahkan kakiku memasuki kamar rawatnya. "Ohayou Hime, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?". Ia membalas pertanyaanku dengan sebuah senyuman.

Wanita ini, wanitaku. Dia benar-benar malaikat bahkan sebelum ia mengenal surga.

**~Masih ku ingat indah senyummu~**

**~Yang selalu membuatku mengenangmu~**

.

.

"Bagaimana? Enak?"

"Ehm," ia mengangguk dan berusaha tersenyum dengan mulutnya yang penuh.

Aku pun ikut tersenyum, seingatku aku tidak pernah memasak dengan enak, aku tahu dia berbohong. Shusi itu sama sekali tidak enak. Ya, begitulah Hinata, tidak pernah membuatku kecewa.

"Apa benar-benar enak?"

"Hm.. sebenarnya sedikit pahit, apa yang kau masukan Sasuke-kun?" ia mengerutkan keningnya seraya memperhatikan Shusi yang tersisa setengah gigitan di tangannya.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabku asal seraya memalingkan wajah, sejujurnya aku malu.

Ia tampak terkikik melihat ekspresiku.

"Aaa.. ayo! Sasuke-kun juga makan," ia menyuapkan satu Shusi ke mulutku, dan langsung ku sambut. Setelah itu ia mencium pipiku, aku sedikit terkejut, tapi sedetik kemudian aku tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku," lirihnya seraya menunduk.

Aku menyentuh pipinya dengan tangan besarku.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, "Maaf, aku tidak bisa mempertahankan anak kita," butir-butir bening mengalir di pipinya.

Aku masih terdiam saja, memberikannya waktu untuk Hinata mengutarakan semua yang ingin dia katakan.

"Aku takut Sasuke-kun tidak mencintaiku lagi," ia lagi-lagi menunduk.

Ku raih dagunya, mensejajarkannya dengan wajahku. "Aku mencintaimu tanpa syarat Hinata, mungkin Tuhan bermaksud memberikan kita waktu lebih banyak untuk berdua,"

"Tapi—"

"Bahkan kalaupun kita harus hidup berdua sampai selamanya, tidak masalah bagiku," senyum tulus mengakhiri kalimatku.

"Aku merindukanmu," gumamnya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Hinata," lalu aku mempersempit jarak antara kami. Ku kecup bibirnya dengan lembut.

.

.

~ 3 3 3 ~

.

.

**Normal POV**

Kamar itu tampak seperti kamar-kamar rumah sakit pada umumnya. Dinding-dinding bercat putih, yang entah kenapa harus putih. Juga ranjang rumah sakit yang tidak besar. Di atasnya Hinata terlihat tengah tertidur, dan disamping gadis itu, Sasuke, suaminya tidur dengan posisi duduk dengan telapak tangan Hinata sebagai bantalnya. Siapapun yang melihat keduanya kini pasti akan tersenyum.

Sasuke tampak mulai membuka matanya, dipandanginya sang istri yang kini tertidur pulas. Ingatannya kembali ke waktu itu.

*Flash Back*

"Duk..duk..duk.." suara pintu yang di gedor dengan kasar itu terdengar untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Duk…duk…duk, Sasuke! Keluar kau!" Neji berteriak tanpa peduli kalau sekarang waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke keluar dengan ekspresi malasnya.

'Buaakk!' sebuah tinju di layangkan ke wajah Sasuke. Mendapat perlakuan yang tiba-tiba seperti itu membuatnya jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Sasuke memegangi rahangnya yang sakit, terlihat darah mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Sementara Neji tampak tidak peduli dengan Sasuke, ia melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen tersebut.

Hinata yang mendengar ada keributan tampak muncul dari dalam kamar, "Sasuke-kun ada ap—" perkataan Hinata terhenti begitu melihat suaminya yang tengah berusaha berdiri, terlebih lagi ketika mlihat darah di mulut suaminya itu. "Sasuke-kun, kamu kenapa?" Hinata menghampiri suaminya.

Hinata menatap kakaknya meminta penjelasan, "Nii-san? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa nii-san memukul Sasuke?"

"Dia memang pantas mendapatkannya, ayo Hinata! Pergi dari sini!" Neji menarik lengan Hinata, tapi langsung di tepis olehnya.

"Aku tidak mau! Jelaskan dulu padaku yang sebenarnya terjadi nii-san,"

"Tapi berjanjilah setelah itu kau akan ikut denganku pergi dari sini,"

"Ta-tapi aku ingin bersama dengan suamiku," suara Hinata terdengar mulai bergetar.

"Dia sudah menghianatimu Hinata, sejak awal aku sudah tahu dia tidak pantas menjadi suamimu,"

Sasuke yang tadinya diam saja kini berekpresi sama dengan Hinata, matanya membulat meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Neji atas apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

"A-apa maksud nii-san?" genangan air mata tampak sudah berkumpul di pelupuknya.

Neji merogoh saku mantelnya, mengeluarkan amplop coklat berukuran sedang. Ia membantingnya sembarang di atas meja kaca di ruang tamu itu.

"Seseorang mengirimkan itu kepadaku!"

Hinata menatap amplop tebal itu, tangannya lalu terjulur meraihnya. Dengan ragu ia membuka amplop itu, kini Hinata bisa melihatnya, amplop itu berisi foto-foto. Hinata mengeluarkan foto-foto itu, di lihatnya satu per satu, hatinya bagai di sayat ketika melihat foto yang ke-empat, yang menampilkan gambar suaminya tengah mencium wanita lain, wanita berambut merah.

Hinata seperti kehilangan tenaganya, foto-foto itu jatuh begitu saja dari tangannya, ia mulai menangis. Sasuke melihat perubahan ekspresi sang istri, ia segera memungut foto-foto itu dan melihatnya. Ia akhirnya tahu apa yang menyebabkan istrinya seperti itu.

Hinata menatap Sasuke sendu, ia tidak berkata apa-apa, tidak juga mendesak Sasuke untuk memberi penjelasan, ia hanya terus menangis. Sasuke terlihat mendekat ke istrinya, namun bahunya segera di dorong oleh kakak Hinata.

"Menyingkir dari adikku! Ayo Hinata, kau harus pergi dari sini," ia kembali menarik tangan Hinata. Tapi gadis itu tak bergeming.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?" Neji merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan adiknya, atau lebih tepatnya tidak percaya karena adiknya tidak melakuakan apa-apa.

"A-aku tidak bisa nii-san,"

Neji mengkerutkan keningnya.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Sasuke-kun, aku sekarang sedang mengandung anaknya," katanya dengan suara serak seraya memegangi perutnya yang rata.

Neji mengikuti arah tangan Hinata, ia tampak terkejut. Tidak hanya Neji, Sasuke juga, ia membelalakan matanya mendengar penuturan mengejutkan dari istrinya.

"Hinata, kau—" binar mata onyx itu tampak bahagia. "Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

"A-aku berniat memberi kejutan," Hinata menunduk, namun tak lama kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap sang kakak, "Karena itu nii-san, aku ingin tetap bersama Sasuke-kun,"

Neji menghela napas lelah. "Jadi maksudmu kau percaya pada pria ini?"

"Ma-maafkan aku nii-san," Hinata menunduk.

"Tidak Hinata, kau hanya dibutakan oleh cinta, dia ini brengsek, dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bersama dengan orang ini. Suka atau tidak, aku tetap akan membawamu pulang," Neji lalu menarik lengan Hinata, walaupun Hinata tetap menolak, sekarang ia tidak ragu-ragu lagi, ia menyeret adinya itu keluar.

"Hinata!" Sasuke berusaha mengejar Hinata yang dibawa kakaknya yang kini sudah sampai di luar apartemen.

"Diam kau," Neji kembali meukul wajah Sasuke. Pukulan yang membuat pemuda bermata onyx itu tersungkur. Bukan karena Sasuke yang lemah, tapi pukulan kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya seakan pukulan ini memang untuk menghentikan Sasuke, terlebih lagi Neji terbilang ahli dalam hal tekwondo.

Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia hanya bisa memandang istrinya yang terus melihatnya dengan air mata di pipinya yang kini semakin menjauh.

**~Engkau masih yang terindah~**

**~Indah di dalam hatiku~**

**~Mengapa kisah kita berakhir yang seperti ini?~**

.

.

Sudah dua bulan ia berpisah dengan istrinya, Sasuke sangat merindukan Hinata. Setiap hari ia pergi ke rumah keluarga Hyuuga, dan setiap hari juga ia di usir dari sana. Ia mengutuk dirinya yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa pada saat Hinata dibawa pergi, dan sekarangpun ia tidak berdaya.

Sasuke kini sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu apartemennya, ia sudah melamun di sana sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, ia bahkan baru menyadari hpnya yang sedari tadi berdering.

"Ya?" Sasuke menjawab telponya dengan enggan.

"Kak Sasuke," terdengar suara seorang perempuan di seberang.

"Hanabi?"

"Kak, kak Hinata," Hanabi terdengar mulai menangis.

"Ada apa dengan Hinata?" Sasuke kini benar-benar khawatir.

"Kak Hinata jatuh di kamar mandi, dan dia… hiks.. dia keguguran," dia berkata dengan terbata-bata.

"Apa? Dimana Hinata sekarang? Di rumah sakit?"

"Ti-tidak, sekarang nee-chan sudah di rumah, maaf ya kak baru memberitahumu sekarang, tou-san dan nii-san melarangku memberitahu kak Sasuke, tapi aku khawatir dengan keadaan kak Hinata, sejak kehilangan bayinya, dia tidak mau makan dan keluar kamar."

"Aku akan ke sana,"

"Cepat kak, ku rasa yang kini dibutuhkan kak Hinata memang kak Sasuke,"

"Iya," Sasuke lalu meutuskan telponnya.

Ia tahu sejak dulu ia akan semakin memalukan jika hanya berdiam diri saja. Ia lalu keluar dari apartemennya dengan memakai jaket, dan terlihat ia menggenggam kunci mobil di tangannya. Tanpa memperdulikan hujan lebat yang kini menghujam bumi, Sasuke melajukan mobil sedan hitamnya.

Lima menit sudah Sasuke melajukan mobilnya, tujuannya tentu saja ke rumah mertuanya, ia ingin membawa kembali istrinya. Ia melihat kerumunan orang di tengah jalan, mungkin seseorang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan, pikirnya. Sasuke melewati saja kerumunan itu, ia memfokuskan pikirannya pada Hinata yang kini membutuhkannya.

Setelah melaju satu kilometer dari kerumunan itu, tiba-tiba Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat mobil yang ia kenal menuju ke arahnya. Ketika mobil itu semakin mendekat, ia jadi yakin bahwa itu memang mobil Neji. Sasuke ikut meminggirkan mobilnya ketika melihat mobil Neji berhenti. Tampak Neji keluar terburu-buru dari mobilnya dan berjalan ke arah mobil Sasuke.

"Buka!" ia menggedor kaca mobil Sasuke. "Mana Hinata?" tanyanya ketika bisa melihat wajah Sasuke setelah kaca mobilnya diturunkan.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukanhakah dia di rumah kalian?"

"Hah!" Neji meremas rambutnya frustasi. "Dia kabur ketika tidak ada yang mengawasinya,"

"Apa?"

"Dimana dia? Aku takut terjadi apa-apa padanya," Neji tampak memijat-mijat pelipisnya.

Sasuke membelalakan matanya, menyadari sesuatu. Ia lalu menyalakan mobilnya dan berbalik arah. Ia melaju ke arah kerumunan orang yang tadi ia lewati. Tanpa ia sadari Neji mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sasuke turun dari mobilnya, menerobos kerumunan. Ia tidak berharap orang yang ada di dalam itu Hinata, tapi entah kenapa perasaannya tiba-tiba menjadi tidak enak.

Ia membelalakan matanya ketika melihat sosok yang terbaring lemah di aspal itu adalah istrinya, "Hinata," ia menghampiri istrinya dan memeluknya. Tidak peduli ia sekarang berada di tempat umum atau apa, ia menangis memeluk istrinya yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Sasuke segera menggendong istrinya dan hendak membawanya ke mobil, namun Neji menghadangnya.

"Berikan Hinata padaku!"

"Tidak, aku yang akan membawa Hinata,"

"Kau tidak pantas menyentuh adikku lagi," Neji lalu mengambil Hinata dari gendongan Sasuke. Entah kenapa Sasuke seketika membantu mendengar kata-kata itu.

Benarkah dia tidak pantas lagi untuk Hinata?

Tidak, dia suaminya, dan dia mencintainya, itu lebih dari cukup.

Sasuke lalu menyusul Neji yang kini membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit.

*Flash Back End*

"Kau melamun?" suara lemah Hinata menyadarkan Sasuke kembali dari ingatan itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

'klek' tiba-tiba pintu kamar rawat Hinata itu di buka oleh seseorang.

"Tuo-san?"

Ayah Hinata masuk ke dalamnya. Nejidan Hanabi tampak mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Kau masih disini?" emosi Neji tiba-tiba naik melihat Sasuke berada di kamar tersebut.

"Nii-san… kumohon…" Hinata menatap sendu ke arah sang kakak, sementara salah satu tangannya, mengeratkan genggamannya pada Sasuke.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Sasuke?" suara ayah Hinata mulai terdengar. "Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari kakakmu, apa kau benar-benar masih ingin bersamanya, Hinata?"

"Iya tou-san," air mata Hinata mulai turun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tou-san harap kamu tidak menyesali keputusanmu,"

"Tou-san? Tapi laki-laki ini—" Neji hendak melayangkan protesnya.

"Aku akan menjaga Hinata, paman. Aku berjanji," Sasuke memandang lurus ke arah sang mertua.

"Hn," ayah Hinata lalu keluar dari kamar itu.

Neji segera mengikuti ayahnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Bagaimana keadaan nee-chan?" Hanabi tersenyum tulus pada kakaknya.

"Nee-chan baik-baik saja," Hinata tersenyum.

"Ini, aku bawakan baju ganti nee-chan, dan barang-barang keperluan nee-chan yang lainnya," ia meletakkan tas yang dibawanya di atas sofa di kamar itu.

"Terima kasih Hana-chan," ia kembali tersenyum.

"Aku pergi sekarang yah nee-chan, dah kak Sasuke…"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

.

.

"Kenapa tou-san membiarkan Hinata bersama dengannya?"

"Apa kau tidak ingat kata Tsunade? Kita harus membuat Hinata selalu bahagia kan? dan lihat Hinata sekarang, kebahagiannya adalah bersama Sasuke,"

"Tapi tou-san, laki-laki itu—"

"Tou-san takut kehilangan Hinata,"

Neji bungkam mendengar kata-kata ayahnya dengan nada sesedih itu.

**~Masih ku ingat indah senyummu~**

**~Yang selalu membuatku mengenangmu~**

**~Terbawa aku dalam sedihku~**

**~Tak sadar kini kau tak di sini~**

.

.

~ 3 3 3 ~

.

.

"Kenapa kau merahasiakan penyakitmu?" Sasuke menempelkan tangan Hinata ke pipinya.

"Aku tidak ingin Sasuke-kun khawatir,"

"Aku justru lebih khawatir kalau melihatmu seperti sekarang ini," Sasuke sedikit menaikan nada bicaranya.

"Apa Sasuke-kun marah? A-aku minta maaf," nadanya terdengar sedih dan takut.

Sasuke menyadari sikapnya barusan telah membuat Hinata ketakutan, kemudian ia melembutkan suaranya, "Aku hanya takut kau kenapa-napa Hinata, dan seharusnya aku yang minta maaf—" ia memberi jeda sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan. "Tentang foto itu… wanita itu karin, teman sekantorku, aku tidak tahu bagaimana foto-foto itu bisa ada di tangan kakakmu, tapi waktu itu kejadiannya tidak seperti yang orang-orang bayangkan,"

"Aku tahu, aku percaya pada Sasuke-kun,"

"Tidak Hinata, biar aku jelaskan dulu,"

*Flash Back*

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 17.00. Sasuke tampak menuruni tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dan lantai dua kantornya. Ia terlihat terburu-buru karena ia berjanji akan makan malam di luar dengan Hinata malam ini.

Di ujung tangga terlihat seorang wanita berambut merah tengah terduduk di lantai, ia tampak kesakitan seraya memegangi betisnya. Awalnya Sasuke mengacuhkannya karena mengetahui bahwa wanita itu adalah Karin, wanita yang setahunya mengejar-ngejar ia sejak dulu. Namun akhirnya Sasuke menjadi tidak tega ketika wanita itu meminta tolong sambil menangis, terlebih lagi betisnya memang terlihat sedikit bengkak.

Sasuke akhirnya menghampirinya dan mngulurkan tangannya untuk menolong Karin. Ketika wanita itu sudah berhasil berdiri, ia tiba-tiba menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke. Sasuke segera mendorng wanita itu menjauh darinya, hingga Karin jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Sasuke tidak perduli jika sekarang wanita itu benar-benar kesakitan, ia menatap tajam ke arah Karin, tatapan jijik dan merendahkan, ia kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan wanita itu.

*Flash Back End*

Hinata hanya diam saja mendengarkan cerita atau yang lebih tepat disebut penjelasan Sasuke. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika Sasuke mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Aku percaya kok… siapa suruh Sasuke-kun terlalu tampan?" ia terlihat tertawa kecil.

"Benar juga, kurasa aku memang terlalu tampan," Sasuke berkata dengan ekspresi bingung yang dibuat-buat.

"Narsis," Hinata meninju bahu suaminya.

Sasuke senang bisa melihat Hinata tersenyum lagi.

"Sasuke-kun,"

"Hn?"

"Bawa aku kabur dari sini,"

"Eh?"

"Aku serius, aku ingin keluar dari rumah sakit ini, aku tidak suka disini," ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi sekarang sudah sore Hinata, lagipula diluar sedang hujan,"

"Aku mohon," matanya membulat besar seperti anak anjing.

"Tapi kita mau kemana?"

"Kemana aja, yang penting bersama Sasuke-kun, kemanapun aku senang kok,"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, tapi ganti dulu bajumu,"

"Iya, Sasuke-kun keluar dulu,"

"Tidak mau, aku di sini saja,"

"Mesum!"

"Baiklah…baiklah," Sasuke lalu keluar dan menutup pintu kamar rawat Hinata.

.

.

~ 3 3 3 ~

.

.

**Sasuke's POV**

Sekarang kami berada di dalam mobilku, aku hanya melajukan mobilku. Ya, hanya melajukannya tanpa arah yang jelas. Hinata kini duduk di sampingku, aku memandanginya, aku senang dia berada di sampingku, dan bisa terus melihat senyumnya. Tiba-tiba Hinata melihat ke arahku, ia mengetahui aku memperhatikannya. Aku tersenyum padanya, sebelum akhirnya ku kembalikan lagi focus ku ke jalan raya yang kini kami susuri, jalan yang masih diguyur gerimis sejak kemarin sore.

"Ada apa?" ku dengar ia bertanya.

"Hn?" aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, tanpa mengalihkan fokusku dari jalan.

" kenapa melihatku?"

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, ku lihat ia tersenyum penuh arti. Dia tahu aku sedang sangat malu.

"Kenapa kau memakai baju itu?" baiklah sebut saja itu pengalihan pembicaraan.

"Eh? Bukankah tadi Sasuke-kun yang menyuruhku mengganti baju?" sekilas ku lihat ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Maksudku kenapa baju itu yang kau pilih?"

"Oh.. " mulutnya membulat, ia tersenyum sebelum kemudian melanjutkan. "Karena ini adalah satu-satunya baju pemberian Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun tidak ingat?"

Tentu saja aku ingat, terutama hal yang memalukan itu, ah… baka aniki!

"Tapi baju ini terlihat seperti baju ibu-ibu, modelnya juga ku rasa sudah ketinggalan zaman, Sasuke-kun tidak pandai memilih," ku lihat Hinata tampak memperhatikan baju yang memiliki banyak manik-manik itu.

Ku rasa aku sudah salah memilih topic pembicaraan, aku jadi harus ingat hal itu. Baju itu memang aku yang membelinya, si Itachi bodoh itu menyeretku ke super market dan memaksaku membelikan baju untuk hadiah ulang tahun Hinata yang ke-19, ketika ia menunjuk baju itu, aku bilang saja 'iya' tanpa memperhatikan dengan baik apa yang dia pilih, aku terlalu malu karena menjadi bahan tontonan ibu-ibu yang berada di sekitar itu.

"Kalau begitu nanti ku belikan kau baju yang baru,"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku suka baju ini,"

"Tadi kau bilang seperti ibu-ibu?"

"Aku suka karena Sasuke-kun yang membelikannya,"

Aku benar-benar tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Jadi, kemana kita akan pergi,"

"Sasuke-kun maunya kemana?"

"Kemanapun yang kamu mau,"

"Eh? Kenapa aku yang menentukan?"

"Karena ini hari ulang tahunmu," aku tersenyum tulus ke arahnya.

"Aku pikir Sasuke-kun lupa kalau hari ini hari ulang tahunku," ia sedikit menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin Hime, jadi kemana kita akan pergi,"

Ia tampak berpikir, tersenyum, lalu memberi keputusan, "Aku mau ke villa, sudah lama aku tidak ke sana,"

"Kenapa harus ke sana?"

"Aku mau mengenang lagi masa-masa ketika Sasuke-kun melamarku," pipinya terlihat bersemu merah.

"Aku terlihat memalukan waktu itu, kau mau ke sana untuk menertawakanku?"

"E-eh? Tentu saja tidak Sasuke-kun, aku merasa Sasuke-kun waktu itu sangat so sweet,"

"Ehem," aku berusaha menenangkan diriku yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba merasa grogi. Ah aku benci perasan ini.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn?"

"Mukamu memerah," ia terlihat terkikik setelah mengatakan itu.

Oh tidak!

**~Engkau masih yang terindah~**

**~Indah di dalam hatiku~**

.

.

~ 3 3 3 ~

.

.

Sesampainya di villa, kami langsung menuju ke balkon ruang keluarga yang menghadap langsung ke arah matahari terbenam. Duduk di sana, menghadap ke barat, memandang sang mentari perlahan meninggalkan mega. Hujan pun kini sudah mulai tampak reda.

"Aku benar-benar merindukan tempat ini, terutama sunsetnya, masih indah seperti dulu," katanya sambil menyandar di bahuku.

Aku hanya tersenyum, membiarkannya menikmati waktunya dengan keindahan yang disuguhkan alam.

Langit kini sudah gelap, matahari sudah benar-benar turun ke peraduannya.

"Sunsetnya sudah habis, ayo masuk!"

"Tidak mau," jawabnya singkat sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di lenganku.

"Aku ingin di sini, menghabiskan sisa waktuku bersama Sasuke-kun, di tempat ini," lanjutnya dengan suara makin mengecil.

Aku membulatkan mataku, kaget mendengar Hinata berbicara seperti itu, seakan-akan ia tahu hidupnya tidak lama lagi.

"Kamu ngomong apa Hinata?"

Ia melepaskan pelukannya, menatap lekat-lekat ke arahku. "Maafkan aku tidak memberitahumu dari awal, tapi kau pasti sudah tahu dari Tsunade-sama—" ia terdiam, menunduk, baru kahirnya melanjutkan kaliamatnya sambil menangis "Hi-hidupku…hiks.. hidupku tidak lama lagi,"

Aku menyentuh pipinya, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajahku.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana Hinata, kita akan selalu bersama," aku meyakinkannya melalui tatapan onyx-ku yang meyakinkan.

"Aku bilang aku tahu Sasuke-kun, sama seperti yang kau khawatirkan, aku takut waktuku bersamamu semakin berkurang, dalam hati terus ku hitung tiap detik yang kita lalui bersama, aku tidak ingin ada waktu yang terbuang sia-sia," aku sakit melihat air mata yang terus mengalir di pipinya itu.

Aku mencium Hinata lembut, beberapa saat kemudian ku lepaskan. Aku kembali menatapnya lekat-lekat, "Sudah ku bilang kita akan terus bersama," ku rasakan air mata juga mengalir di pipiku.

Ia tersenyum, senyum yang biasa ku lihat darinya.

"Kalau begitu Sasuke-kun harus menemaniku menunggu pelangi,"

"Eh?"

"Aku mau melihat pelangi,"

Aku mengerutkan kening, "Tapi, mana mungkin pelangi malam hari muncul di tempat seperti ini dan di tanggal segini, Hinata?"

"Aku tidak peduli, pokoknya aku mau menunggu sampai pelangi itu muncul, dan Sasuke-kun harus menemaniku,"

Otakku belum benar-benar bisa memahami permintaan Hinata, tapi mau tak mau aku harus menurutinya.

Ia kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Kemudian aku mngikuti arah pandang Hinata, menatap langit.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tahu istilah moonbow?" katanya sambil tetap menatap langit.

"Ya, itu istilah untuk pelangi di malam hari,"

"Aku merasa moonbow adalah salah satu bukti nyata adanya keajaiban di dunia ini,"

Aku memilih untuk diam, membiarkan ia mengutarakan semua yang ingin dikataknnya.

"Bodoh, itu bukan keajaiban, itu namanya fenomena alam"

"Tapi aku lebih suka menyebutnya keajaiban, Sasuke-kun tidak percaya adanya keajaiban?" suaranya terdengar sedikit sedih.

"Awalnya tidak, tapi setelah bertemu denganmu, semua hariku adalah keajaiban,"

Ia tampak tersipu malu mendengar perkataanku. Kemudian ia terdiam.

Aku memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang semakin memucat, lalu wajah itu seketika terlihat berseri-seri. Ia tiba-tiba berseru sambil menunjuk langit.

"Sasuke-kun, coba lihat itu! Kau lihat? Itu pelangi," kebahagian tampak jelas di wajahnya.

Mataku mengikuti arah yang ditunjuknya. Entah ini nyata atau tidak, tapi pelangi dengan tujuh warna lengkapnya kini menggantung diatas langit yang gelap. Merah, jingga, kuning, hijau, biru, nila dan ungu. Warna-warna itu mampu mengalahkan gelapnya langit malam.

"Hinata-chan, inikah keajaiban yang kau tunggu itu?" aku bertanya padanya sambil tetap menatap langit.

Satu detik..

Dua detik..

Tiga detik..

Empat detik..

Belum ada jawaban, aku menoleh ke arah Hinata, seketika hatiku remuk mendapati Hinata kini menyandar tak bertenaga di pundakku, dengan mata terpejam, namun senyum masih tersungging di bibirnya. Lidahku kelu, hanya air mata yang menggambarkan kesedihanku sekarang. Ku raba denyut nadinya, sudah tak berdetak lagi. Ku guncang badannya yang sudah mulai mendingin berharap ia bangun dan hidup kembali.

Percuma kulakukan hal bodoh itu. Hinata, Hinataku sudah pergi selamanya. Seperti pelangi yang kini mulai pudar warnanya, dan menghilang. Mungkin tidak akan muncul lagi.

**~Apa kini yang ku rasa?~**

**~Menangis ku pun tak mampu~**

**~Hanya sisa kenangan terindah~**

**~Dan kesedihanku~**

.

.

**-THE END-**

.

.

.

**Bagaimana? T_T**

**Hiks..hiks… terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini…**

**Selanjutnya silahkan berikan tanggapan kalian…**

**Well…**

**Review please?**


End file.
